The Verda Emissery
by Bad'Ideas'And'Writing.net
Summary: Ever since Izuku was four, he had these feelings of being watched, what does it mean, and who is this Scarlet royal he keeps reading about?
1. He Cometh

**Ą/͢N:̧ ̶T̵h̢i͡s h͢a͡s҉ ̧m͜y̵ ow̸n h͠e̛ad-̢cano͝n̕ ̕fór̛ bot̛h ͢t̛he̕ SCP̡ uni͡ve̢rs̕e͞ an̵d͘ ͝t̨h̨e͢ ̡BN̶ḨA̢ ͘uni͞ve̵rse. ͝So j͡ust b̸e awa̸r̕e̶ ͜t̀h̛a̵t̸ ͟n͘o͜t eve̸r͞y̕t̡hing wil͠l̶ be̛ can̷on f̨or b҉o͞t̀h ̶ưni̸v̡er͠se͞s.̷**

**C̸̛̦͔̦̻̈̍͊̌͋͆ͫ͋̎̽͡H̨͎̺̠͎̻̬̦͔͈̪̣̜̩̺͔̰̱̃̃ͯ̈́̊̊̈̀̆ͭ́́͠ͅͅĄ̟̰͓̲͈̪͔̬̬͙̘̦͍̫̙̥̃͐ͤͨ͑́̈́̚͢͡͞ͅͅP̵̷̵̬̗͓͉͕̳͉͈̖̟̻͙̺̟ͨ̇̅̏ͧ̍̍̍̍̓̉̂̉͌͘ͅŢ̩͖͎͚͈̟͙͚̘͍̼͋̋ͭ̇ͦ̄͒E̷̴̷̤͔͈͍̞̗͎͇͕͊̐̂̓ͫ͛̓R̵̓ͫ̌͊̍̆̑̋ͤͮ̉̑̉̂̓̄̚҉̶̖͔̙̳͚̲͎͖̙͙͕̭̻̥̟͙͙̕ ̷̵̠̲̰̥̼̩͙͉ͩ͌̇̒ͩ̃͛ͭ̀̚͡͞O̶̴̶̡̮̙̩͎̳̤͇̜̖̰͍̭̼̺͉ͧ̐͊̔ͨ̋̿ͬ͆͟ͅŅ̤͖͉͍̽͒̇̓͛̄̄̅̉̌̋̏̉͋́͘͘͟Ȅ̷̴̢͚̥͕̖̳̤̙̗ͪ̏͞:̈̃̊ͫ̋ͩ̓͡͏̷̨͙̜͚̻̞̫̝̞͙̣̺̖̖͇̟̺͞ ̢̢͖̖͎̦̝̼͕̗̬͕͉̞̼̑ͣ̆̀ͥ́̊̔͋̑̄͠ͅͅH̱͍̯͇͙̟̲͛̍̋̌̊̈̇̎͗̅̾̀͢͠Ė̿͐̑̈͊̽ͦ́͋ͦ͊ͫ̾̄̕͢҉̡͈͎̺̣͖̳͕̘̯͖̹̤̗̜͠ ̶̷̧̡̳͇͈͓̖̼͚̙͎̔ͬ̃ͣ͞Č̛̊ͦ̎ͩ̇̃͆͡҉̢̭̖̲̖̝̦͔̲̠̤͚̼͈̫O̢̢͙̘̻̔̊̎͂̀́M̴̧̡̧̛͙̫͔̰̜̐̉̄ͥ̄̇͊̎͌̽̏ͦ̾Ȩ̸̶̣̩̪͚̰̩̟̝̬͉ͮ̿̇̃ͭ̃ͩͮ̿͒̄ͩͦ̂̀̔́͜ͅ'̛̱͉̮̬̮͈̻̺̼͔̝̭̲͖̀͗͋̈̽͑ͪͮ͑̍ͨ͆̊ͪ̾̽ͧ̍͛͢͞͡Tͥ̑͆̍͂͐͌͌̈́̈͏̙̺͖̖͓̗̦͚͚̰͉̦̘̩̩͘͟Ḫ̷̬̩̜̠̭ͭ͑̂͂ͤ̏̃̈̔ͧ̈͆͒̈͊ͥ́ͦͭ͟͞**

_Screams… Screams are what I remember from that day. The screams of the dying, the injured, and the fighters. Oooohhhh the fighters. It was glorious yet terrifying at the same time. I remember the colors of the factions fighting for control. The smell of iron was heavy and thick, almost suffocating to someone who wasn't trained in it. I remember the plan. Strike fast and hard, then return to homebase for 'Operation Eiskalt'. The first half went off without a hitch, but as murphy's military law dictates. "No plan survives first contact." _

"_WHAT!? WHY ARE YOU SPOUTING YOUR NONSENSE RIGHT NOW!? WE NEED TO GET MOVING" "We need to get Akihiro here, NOW" I remember when we fought that monster, '_All for One'_. He was behind the rise of power related incidents. He was the reason that the foundation fell. "Agent Forum! We need to initiate Operation Eiskalt now!" "I know. I know. It's; just; hard. We were supposed to contain this fight to the square, but it went to the entire city." Sighing; I made a decision that still makes me wonder to this day if it was the right choice. "Release 682, but keep 999 near him. This is our final option since I won't be joining this fight. __**And THAT'S AN ORDER**__." That one order sealed the fate of everyone on that island._

_I remember watching 682 ravage the battle field with no concern for who he killed. I remember seeing Akihiro fight his brother. But most importantly, I remember that bone-chilling laugh when Akihiro fell. I was filled with rage, but I knew that if I fell to it, I would be no better than _**him**_. "Agent forum. The pod is ready. Eiskalt is a go." I remember the cold that penetrated my every being to the core. And the last thing that I remembered was the explosion of the facility._

**Transcripts found on the island of Miyakojima, Japan**

**Circa. 2560**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please enter Username: [The_little_clover]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please enter Passcode: [********]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Welcome Agent clover. What would you like to do today?**

_**[Storage Sites around Musutafu, Japan]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Locating Site: Storage**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Site-03 Located**_

_**Warning. Site-03 has suffered severe structure damage and may become unstable at any time.**_

_**[Download coordinates]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Do you wish to proceed? **__**YES**_ _**/ NO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Downloading Coordinates**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Coordinates Downloaded. Proceed with caution.**_

* * *

_When I was four, I learned that not all men are created equal. _ _It all started when I was three. You see, I didn't care for heroes as much as the other kids in the daycare. Instead, I focused on the police; more specifically the detectives. I imagined joining their ranks. Solving cases with the heroes and just helping the community. Yes, I was given weird looks by both the staff and the other kids. But at least I was a part of their little community._

_Then when Kachan got his quirk he changed for the worst. He started getting praise for his 'heroic' quirk. He started picking on the other kids because of his quirk. Always stating that he was the best and that everybody was below him. He would use his quirk on everyone and the teachers wouldn't do a single thing, always saying that they "Don't want to harm his chances." or "Their children, they'll always play a little ruff." I believed that 'kachan' was the best and that he did no wrong. But that quickly changed on my fourth birthday._

"_Izuku sweety, it's time to wake up. We need to go to the doctor to find out what quirk you'll get." And like that, I was up and excited. "MOM, MOM, MOM! What type of quirk do you think I'll get?! Maybe I'll get a Tele-teleka-neses quirk like your or maybe fire breath like dad!" I didn't notice mom's pained look at the mention of dad. It wasn't till years later that I found out the truth to why he was never home. "Now now sweety. You need to get ready so we can go to the doctors office. Now, you get dressed while I make breakfast. Okay?" "Ookaay" I replied in that childish way. But as my mom left; I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched_

_When we got to the doctor's office that feeling of being watched was greater. It felt like I was being judged just for being alive. It worried me, but I kept it hidden so that I wouldn't worry my mom. We entered the doctor's office and was surprised at the amount of people there, or lack there-of. We expected a doctors office this close to the inner city would be busy and packed, but it wasn't. There were only seven other people, adults included, that were present. I saw a girl with blond hair and blue eyes playing with what looked like a phone but weirder. And a boy that looked like he was forever tired with purple hair that seemed to defy gravity.._

_The tired kid was called in first, but when I looked at him, I could see the terror in his eyes. I could feel the sins of his parents crawling on his back. It was weird to put it simply. I could feel his terror, his thoughts about how his parents hate him and his quirk. AbOuT hOw He ShOuLd Be DeAd. Again, I was worried, but kept it hidden so as to not worry my mother. After thirty minutes he walked (Read Limped) out of the doctors office. His parents seemed Pissed to an absolute degree. I _could _feel_ that his life would be one of pain and suffering. After ten minutes the blond girl was called in. All the while I was watching the room while my mother sparked a conversation with the receptionist.

After another forty minutes it was my turn. I was called and we got up and went to the door. We had the normal checkup. They checked my height and weight, then brought us to an exam room. We waited for around ten minutes before the doctor came in. "Hello I'm Dr. Tsubasa. Now what are you here for today?" "We're here to see what Izuku's quirk is. All the other kids at the daycare already have a quirk." My mother said with her normal worry-wort attitude. "Well there's an easy way to check. We just need to take a quick X-Ray and we'll have your results right away" X-rays? Why would I need X-rays to figure out my quirk? I was completely confused. Why would I need an X-ray to see what quirk I would get. My mom said yes, desperate to see what was wrong.

The doctor led me out to a machine that looked like an assembly lines' robot. He had me sit down and told me to keep my feet still. He took an X-ray, led me back to my mom and went to get the developed images. When the doctor got back he had a frown on his face. Me being the genus child I am, noticed it when he was looking at the X-rays. While My mom, Bless her heart, quickly got even more worried.

When the doctor sat down he looked straight at me and said the words that set my fate of torment "Sorry kid, it's not going to happen." Those words broke me. Why? Why was I not getting a quirk like everyone else? What did I do wrong? After a minute of silence to digest what we just heard, my mother spoke up. "What do you mean doctor? All of the other kids at the daycare already have their quirks." "Well if you look at his X-ray." he said while pointing to my X-ray. "You can see that he has two joints in his toe. Now, when quirks first appeared Scientist scrambled to find out what the cause was. They quickly discovered that people with quirks always had one toe joint. He's part of the .5 percent of the world that are _Quirkless_." He said that word with such distaste that I was flabbergasted. Why did that word carry so much hate? I would never know till I was at school later the next day. "Thank you doctor, We'll be taking our leave now." She said it with so much sternness that even I was affected by it.

She took my hand and led me away to the car, all the while her face was stone cold. When we got into the car the face broke and she cried all the way home. I went up to my room not wanting to see my mother breakdown in front of me. I could hear her crying all the way in my room even though I had the volume all the way up.

When she came into my room, her eyes were puffy and red from crying. "I-Izuku." she said with a hurt tone. I immediately paused my video about coding and ran to my mother. "Don't worry mom. It's not your fault." My mother broke down on the spot crying over and over again how she was sorry. All the while I felt like a pair of eyes were watching me.

When I went to the daycare the next day Kachan came right up to me "So what's you quirk Deku?" Kachan said with his ever present scowl. "W-well. The doctor said I wouldn't ever get a quirk. I'm Quirkless." After that word came out of my mouth. The caretakers seemed to lose interest in whatever happened next. "HAH I always knew you would be useless!" He then punched me with his quirk, singing my clothes and burning my skin.

I was kicked and punched over and over again. All the while the caretakers did nothing because I was quirkless. True, they didn't say it out loud. But you could see it in their eyes. The hate and disgust. How I looked like nothing more than gum on their shoe. This lasted all day with me being belittled by both the other kids, and the teachers. Even when I was getting top marks, I almost always failed because, "There's no way someone quirkless can be that smart." It infuriated me. And when I got home I told mom _everything_. She was livid. She wanted to sue the school, but I convinced her to just take me out and talk with Aunt Mistuki. So that's what she did. She took me out of that daycare and had me homeschooled for the rest of the school year.

When I was seven I was walking around town after getting beaten black and blue from protecting others from Bakugou at the I was walking I saw a silhouette that got bigger as I stepped, the ground seemed to be wet with fog in the air. I saw a sharp grin as if the cat got the canary. And this is what it said as it walked past me. "_I͟t҉'s a̴ n̛i͢ce ͝nįg̕ht͟ f̀o̢r a ͘wąl͢k͏, ̷wo͏ul̛d̸ ͢ya ͘m̶ind̢ ̷if I ͞joineḑ ̴y͝ou" _It said with a tone that spoke as if he knew the answer. "I don't care. Do what you wanna do." I replied in an uninterested tone. "_W̷ell̛ t͞h͡a͝t̴'̨s grea̕t ̡cau͘se I'm g̀o͞i͢ng ̡to͟. ͜A͟nd ̷n͟o̧t̛ t҉o ann͜o̵y yơu̵ b͜u̴t̵ ͢I r͡ea̕l̶ly̛ ̛h̕av̛e̷ t̨o a͟sk͏.̢ ҉Wha͞t a͡ ̸y̴oúng̕ du͢de̛ l͟ike̛ ҉y͢o̧u's͟ d̵óiń o͠u̶t lo̷o̷k͘įn͞ ̸li̕ke ̕t̴ràsh? ̕You͏ w͟a͏i̷tíng ͝f͟ór ̴som͘e͟bod̢ý?" _The apparition said with a curious tone. "No sir let me explain." I said in a somewhat pleading tone which the silhouette replayed with a laid back "_A͡l͜r҉i̵g̷ht͏." _

"I'm mindin' my own business so maybe you should do the same." I said with a bit of bite in my words. "I just been a victim to something sick and sadistic, so twistedly disgusting that you should feel real lucky you missed it" This creature chuckled like it heard something funny. _Ooh easy with the tongue son, try to listen carefully" _It said with a hint of playfulness. "_W̧h̶at͟ ͝you͠'͡ve̢ exper͞i̡en̸c͠e͠d see̢m̕s̷ ͘sc̴ar̛y, b҉u̡t̢ ͟noth̶ín͝g ҉c͠a̧n ͡c̵o̷m̡p͝a͡re̢ ̵t̀ǫ ̛m͡e҉. I͏ ̷c̶ǫuld́ ͟sh̷ow͞ y͝o̧u thi͘ngs̨ ̀to pàin҉t͘ ̛a̶l͟l ͝yo͡ưr dre̢am͢s̡ ͟hau̕nted̨.̕ ̸I̸ cơu͢ld ̀màk͏e yo̡u͠ s͝c̕rea̕m̡ i͡f ̛I ҉wa͡n͘t̴e̸d." _This _entity_ said it with seriousness mixed with lazynious.

"_Or ͟I͞ c̕ąn͢ b͠e t̀h͘e̕ ́be͠e̷ i̵n͠ y̸o͜ur ̀b̴on͏n͜et, ̵y͜o͘u̕r҉ b͡est-̸f̴ri̛én̵d f́o̧r̸e̶v̨e̡r͟.̕ T̨w̴o ҉pea̴s̴ in͞ ̕a ṕod͡ ̡fl͟oc̵k͢in͟g ́lik͝e bi͠rds of ͠a ̀fe̴at̸her. ́And you ̕n͝eve̸r ͢h̛ave a҉ n̡e̵e̵ḑ ̀to͝ ͠b͢ęg, w͠ork͠,͡ o҉r͠ ͢st̵e͞a҉l. If̀ a͏lĺ ͢this so͡un͡d͞s ̛w҉or̶th i̷t͠ ̴t̡hen͞ ́l̸et̢s̴ m̴ake͢ ̀a̛ d̀e͏al̷.͠"_ The entity said with a caring tone while putting his hands out for a handshake. "_A͟ll͡ y͠ou͘ ͝w͘ant ̷i̷n ͡li̶f̛e̸ ͞f̢or ͢t͢he͝ ͝pr̡ice̸ of y̶óu͞r ̨so͜ul̴.͟ A̸ll͜ ̧t͘h͡e m̴ǫǹe҉y͘ you ̵c͢an fo̷l҉d̡,͢ ͢p̧o̕wer ͞t́hát ̀yo͢u can͢ ho̕l̷d̡ I'll͝ ̵put͘ ̴y͏ou͢ ̴on ͝c͏ońt̶ro̧l, only͞ ͞if ͢y̡oų'r̛e͡ d͘ówn ͜t̶o ro̷ll up t͝h҉e͟s͞e͞ ͝aveǹuȩs̸ ̢t̵on͢i̛g̀h͞t̕.̶"_ The moment he said that the price was my soul I wasn't going to make that deal. But to see where this was going to go I replied. "But where we gonna go?" After that, the entity left in the blink of an eye leaving me with a sense of dormant power. The whole encounter felt weird, so I went home and started surfing the web to see what exactly happened.

After what seemed to be hours, I gave up on looking through normal means and started looking through government files and radio to see if I could find what this entity was. That was when I stumbled across a radio message on loop. "_The site is experiencing multiple Keter and Euclid level containment breaches. Full site lockdown initiated."_ I was curious as to what this message was about so I started tracing it. It was hard. Like it was made to be near untraceable. But I finally found the source. It was in the mountains of Canada. And as luck would have it. My mother was going to Canada for a work study. Meaning that I could explore this 'Site' and find out what that message was about.

**Transcripts found in Musufastu, japan.**

**Circa. 2557**

* * *

**Activating saferguard: Scarlet Protector.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Deactivating Operation: Eiskalt**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Operation Eiskalt successfully Deactivated**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Scanning for lifeforms**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lifeforms found: one (1)**

**.**

**.**

**Contacting available Foundation personnel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No personnel found**

**.**

**.**

**Scanning for nearby field Agents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Field Agent found.**

**.**

**.**

**Contacting Agent: Clover**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Agent Contacted**

* * *

**A/N: I live up to my name, don't I. Please leave a review. It's greatly appreciated.**


	2. Letters

_**So the author **_**FINALLY** _**decided to update this story.**_

**Fuck you spades. Get back to your story.**

_**Nah. I kinda like it here.**_

**Go back to your story or I'll send you to RPC.**

_**Fine, Fine.**_

**So, sorry about the wait. It was a mix of laziness, writer's block, and me putting my attention somewhere else. Like the RPC wiki.**

* * *

**Activating Protocol 'Sleeping Beauty'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Protocol Activated. Activating Scenario 'Green demon'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Scenario Activated.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Contacting Sleeper Agent: Aurora**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sleeper Agent Contacted.**

* * *

When our son was born, it was the happiest moment of our lives. We would finally have a family. We decided to call our little ball of sunshine, Izuku. When he came out of the womb he never cried. He just looked at you with his big owl like eyes. It was concerning. It always seemed that he was analyzing you even if you didn't know it. We always got weird looks for his behavior, but we didn't mind. After all, he was our son… but that our, quickly became mine.

It happened when he was five months old. My husband was out getting groceries when… when… when he died… The police and heroes don't know what happened, except for one. Endeavor was there at the scene first, but he wouldn't say what he saw, only that it was a creature that shouldn't exist. You could see it in his eyes. Fear. Horror. Depresion, and disbelief. It was heartbreaking. This hero who is known for not backing down from a challenge. Felt, defeated.

When I saw hisashi's body, it looked like it was decayed by two years even though he was in the coroner's office for a couple days. It was horribly disfigured and there wasn't a lot of him left so We had to have a cremation. He's family blamed me for his death and tried to take izuku away from me. Saying how I wasn't fit to be a mother. I was mortified. These people didn't care that my husband, their _son,_ was killed. No. They were more concerned that I wasn't fit to be a mother simply because they disproved of me. We went to court over the custody of my son.

I was ordered by the court to not have him in my house while the case was going on. So I sent him to my long time friend, Bakugou Mistuki. With her having a son of her own, she would be perfect for taking care of my little izuku while this case went on. It went on for four whole months when the court finally ended in my favor. Hisashi's family was furious, and they promised that I would regret ever keeping Izuku away from them. First, it was me getting threats in the mail. That was nothing new, I was getting them during the court case so I was used to them. But it then escalated when someone broke into my apartment and stole Hisashi's stuff. The police wouldn't even do anything. I suspected they were bought off by the Akatani's but I could never prove it. After that I was kicked out of the apartment for no reason and was fired from my job at the hospital. I couldn't do anything because I spent most of my money fighting for the custody of my child. So I moved in with the bakugous while I looked for a job so I could get back on my feet.

It was around three and a half months after moving in with the bakugou's when i got a letter in the mail. It was for an organization that specializes in handling dangerous quirks, and they wanted me because of my extensive medical background. I was shocked. I tried to get a job for months but no hospital would accept me even though I was the valedictorian of my class. Had a ninety seven percent success rate, and almost never called in sick! Yet here was a letter for an organization that i never heard of, asking me to work for them. I would be lying if I said that I didn't squeal in joy. Izuku seemed to echo my enthusiasm and clapped along with my cheering. It felt nice, so I decided to set up an interview.

It was two weeks later when I went in for my interview. It was. Strange. To say the least. They asked me about my family tree. Any disease I had as a child, and if I had any family. It was strange, but I guess that since they deal with dangerous quirks that they needed to know about my history. A week later I got the results of my interview. I was hired! My employment started a week from my receiving my letter. I was ecstatic. I can finally support Izuku and make sure that he's happy. Later that day we had a party to celebrate my employment.

When Izuku was four I took him to the quirk doctor to see what type of quirk he would get. I was worried. All the other kids at his daycare already had their quirks, yet he hasn't had one show up yet. So when the doctor said that he wouldn't get a quirk I was shocked and devastated. My little baby wouldn't get a quirk. But when the doctor called him quirkless with, so. Much. hate and disgust. I was pissed. Why would that word carry so much hate and disgust? I sternly told the doctor thank you and left the office.

I struggled to not ball my eyes out while we were on our way to the house, but when we got there I just couldn't hold it in any longer. My baby is going to be in a world that hates people like him. People that just, didn't have a quirk. While this was going on inside my head, I didn't notice him heading up the stairs. And cried for what felt like hours.

When I finally stopped, I went to Izuku's room to apologize. But imagine my surprise when he got off his tiny little chair and started comforting me. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I just cried and cried, not paying attention to what I was saying. We soon fell asleep after that.

When he came back the next day, he looked infuriated,and it made me worried. His clothes were singed, and his backpack was burned. _I knew who did it. I knew who hurt my precious baby._ He told me everything that happened. He showed me his tests. Showed me how they were counted as him failing it, even though he had most of it right. I was _furious_. They dare ruin my child's chance of getting into a good school!? I would ruin them. But Izuku, my sweet, sweet child, who I would do anything for, convinced me to just take him out of daycare, and have a talk with Mitsuki and her spawn of satan. But I never forgot what happened. I would make sure that that daycare would get shut down, and every. Single. Person there would get their futures ruined. It was only a matter of time before that would happen. In the meantime though. I would take care of my baby.

**Letters found in the ex-city of Musutafu(**

**Circ., 2620**

**(We believe that this Midoriya Inko is the mother of ****The Verda Emissary****. If what these letters say are true, then everything we knew would be wrong. However. More research is required before it can be confirmed.**

**-Junior-Researcher Emily.**

* * *

**Hello.**

**Yes, you.**

**I know what you're doing.**

**You breached our reality and are looking at our files.**

**I won't let you.**

**After all…**

**I KnOw WhErE yOu LiVe.**

**You won't get far.**

**I'll make sure of it.**

* * *

Dear Izuku Midoriya,

I'm happy to talk to another bright-mind who doesn't live in I-Island. Everyone here are more focused on their projects than everyday life. I was surprised when I learned that the island was hacked, and that they couldn't trace where it came from. But I was even more surprised when I was contacted by you. I would like to thank you for keeping me entertained.

I have also looked at the files that you sent me… If these things did exist. I don't know how we haven't found any signs of them. But the evidence you sent was convincing. I would be glad to help you find out the truth that was hidden.

Sincerely, Melissa Shield

* * *

**I will stop you.**

**You won't be able to read any files.**

**But…**

**You can watch the past…**

_**Have fun.**_


	3. Q&A ASK away

**FUCK IT.**

**I'M BORED AS ALL HELL.**

**WRITERS BLOCK'S A BITCH.**

**QA TIME.**

**NOTHING'S OFF LIMITS.**

**ASK AWAY.**


End file.
